A New Friend (?)
by InsecureFox
Summary: A human somehow strays into the universe of Housepets! and must now live the life of a pet. Will he be able to get along with all the other pets? Or, maybe not...


"Okay, that's all you need to know." The blue griffin, Pete, said. "Other than all the rules I just said, you are free to do whatever you want, to some extent, of course. Understand?"

The silver-furred fox stayed silent and just nodded. He remained seated in the couch, looking away and not making eye contact with the griffin. He stared at his, what used to be hands, paws, examining them. It was a strange feeling to him. He never knew what it felt like; having paws, having a tail, having your entire body covered in fur, and worse of all, wearing a collar. The fox continued looking at his paws and played with his collar as he began to think.

'Heh, some day this turned out to be…'

Just a few hours ago, the fox was a human who happen to stumble upon a "different universe". After getting lost through the "Astral something", as that's what he thinks it's called, he bumped into Pete, the blue griffin. Not a few seconds passed and his body began disappearing. He asked Pete for help and he did, in return for something else.

'Maybe disappearing into nothingness wasn't such a bad idea.' He thought to himself as he recalled Pete's "condition".

After approving Pete's agreement, he was then turned into a fox and had no choice but to become Pete's pet. He laid down all the rules to the fox, but he was too preoccupied with his current situation to pay attention.

'Paws, fur, a tail… how am I supposed to get used to this?'

"Oh right!" Pete said. "I almost forgot to give you a name."

"A name?" The fox repeated. "But, I already have a name. It's…"

"…not your name anymore." Pete finished his sentence. "You're not a human anymore and you need to have a more "fitting" name for a pet."

"But, I like my old name."

"I'm sure you do. But you agreed to all the rules and therefore have no choice but to abide to them." Pete stood up and paced around the room, thinking of a name for the fox. "Okay, let's see…"

'A new name? But, I LIKE my old name! It's…' the fox thought. 'It's… it's… it's…'

The fox placed his paw on his forehead in disbelief. 'Holy cow, did I forget my name already?!'

"I got it! Silver!" Pete said proudly. "Your new name is Silver." He snapped his fingers and a name became magically engraved in the fox's collar tag.

"Silver?" the fox repeated.

"It suits the color of your fur."

Silver looked down and examined his fur. He thought he was more 'gray-ish' than silver. But he didn't want to object to his new master. "Er, okay… I guess Silver is just fine."

"Good boy." Pete pats Silver on the head. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Please don't do that." Silver mumbled. "Anyways, didn't you say that you had "another" pet with you?"

"Oh yes, my pet Corgi. His name is King." Pete said. "I hope you two get along fine."

"Do I have to follow what he says? Or what?"

"Well, that's up to you. I didn't give King any authority so you decide for yourself, though I wouldn't advise you to make him mad."

Silver rolled his eyes in contempt. He was about to say something when the front door opened. A Corgi, about a few inches taller than Silver himself, walked in. He was wearing a black scarf around his neck. He looked at Silver, then at Pete. "New pet?" he said.

Pete nodded. "I thought you felt lonely by yourself so I adopted a new pet. King, this is Silver. Silver, King."

Silver awkwardly waved at King. King did the same back.

"Er, right… Anyways, I came back for lunch." King said.

"It's noon already?" Pete stood up. "Well Silver, are you hungry too?"

Silver nodded weakly. "Yes…"

Pete snapped his fingers. "Well, both of your lunches are at the kitchen." He stood up and proceeded to the front door. "I have to go run some errands. I trust you two will be fine without me?"

King nodded. Silver did the same.

"Okay, have fun you two." Pete said. He leaves the front door and shuts it. A sound like a doorknob locking can be heard.

Silver became nervous. "D-did he just… lock the door? From the outside?"

"He does that a lot." King said, heading to the kitchen. "He doesn't like having me leave the house unattended."

Silver anxiously followed King into the kitchen. He was, again, reminded of how small he was. The kitchen tables were like giants to Silver. Even the chairs were taller than him. "Er… okay…"

Silver hopped and tried getting on top of the chair.

'Come on,' Silver thought. 'Just… come on! You're almost there! You can do it!'

Silver tried lifting himself on top but was too small. He fell to the ground in defeat.

King sighed. "Let me help you up."

King grabs Silver by the hips and lifts him up on top of the chair. Silver's face flushes. He was never held like that before and the feeling was "strange".

"Um… thanks." Silver said.

King climbed up to the opposite side of the table chair and began eating the bowl of kibble in front of him.

'Kibble?' Silver picked a spoonful of kibble and sniffed it. 'Well, it's better than nothing.'

He ate the kibble and, surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. The flavor wasn't that good but it was better than starving. He took another spoonful and continued eating.

Every now and then, Silver could catch King giving him a weird look. He felt uncomfortable. Was he mad? Was he curious about Silver? This fox just popped out of nowhere and now he has to spend every day with him. Obviously, he would feel a little awkward.

After eating, Silver and King placed both of their bowls in the kitchen sink. They both headed back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do now?" King asked Silver.

Silver shrugged. "Well, are we allowed to go outside?"

King shook his head. "Pete's not back yet. And the door's still locked so we're stuck inside until he gets back."

Silver yawned and stretched his arms. His eyes felt heavy. "I'm a little… sleepy." He said groggily. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I'm just gonna… close my eyes…"

King smiled at the fox, feeling a little nervous around him. "Okay…"

Silver fell fast asleep; eyes shut tight, ears laid back. He looked peaceful in his slumber. King sat impatiently next to Silver, waiting for Pete to return home.

"Jeez, how long does it take him to DO these errands of his?" King mumbled to himself. "What does he even do anyway? Maybe he's doing this on purpose. Maybe he just wants me to spend time with…" King looked back at Silver. "With her. But why? And where did you even come from anyway?"

Silver mumbled something in his sleep that King couldn't understand. "Mmhm… Mhmmhmm…"

Silver slumped on King's shoulder, still asleep. King turned to him, slightly surprised. "Um, Silver?"

Silver was too fast asleep to hear King and snuggled closer to him. King felt awkward being hugged by the fox. The feeling wasn't entirely new, but this hug was coming from someone who he just met a few minutes ago. This made it even more awkward than it already was.

King tried to move away but it felt wrong just leaving the fox like this. He sighed in defeat. "Oh well, I was gonna take a nap anyway."

King laid his head on top of Silver's and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep, both being cuddled by each other's arms.


End file.
